


Куколка

by fandomApocalypse2016, Visenna



Series: Level 4. Драбблы R - NC21 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomApocalypse2016/pseuds/fandomApocalypse2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna





	Куколка

Саймон лениво подрачивал член и то и дело поглядывал на часы. В прошлый раз ему удалось хорошо рассчитать время, но куколку он потерял. Она ему не слишком нравилась: немолодая, рыхлая, — но выбирать было особо не из чего. Нынче все стали умными, поодиночке не ходили и шарахались от незнакомцев, как от чумы. Вообще-то варианты имелись, конечно. Неудачники без пары собирались где-нибудь в спортзале или библиотеке (ради бога, кому сейчас вообще нужны библиотеки?) и присовывали друг другу в надежде пережить очередной Спазм. Раньше это назвали бы оргией или свальным грехом. Теперь — просто взаимопомощью, потому что одинокая мастурбация не спасала. Саймона от этого тошнило, но пока судьба была на его стороне. Новая куколка валялась на ковре в гостиной, зафиксированная и готовая к употреблению. У куколки были грязные волосы до плеч, тощая задница, острые локти и колени. И еще член. Но какая разница, в чью дырку кончать — лишь бы не быть одному.

Саймон вздохнул, опустился на пол и провел ладонью по худой спине. Имени куколки он не знал и знать не хотел. Высоколобые умники пытались найти причину Спазмов, разработать вакцину, бла-бла-бла, но пока что помогало только одно: оргазм и чужое тело рядом. Теплое, живое, человеческое. Иначе — острая боль, шок и паралич дыхательных путей в девяноста процентах случаев. На детей, стариков и юродивых не распространяется. Тут же пышным цветом расцвели всевозможные проповедники и пророки. Бог есть любовь, надрывались они на улицах. Люди извратили понятие любви, подменив его грешной похотью, и теперь человечество расплачивается за искажение высшего замысла. Если такова была божья кара за людские грехи, то Саймону не очень хотелось знать, что же являлось наградой за праведность.

Куколка заныла, когда Саймон приставил член к анусу — смазанному, между прочим. Он не собирался рвать себе уздечку, протискиваясь насухую. Дырка была узкой, горячей, так что Саймон даже побоялся кончить раньше времени. А ведь думал, что на мужика у него не встанет. Стояло, и еще как. Даже мошонка, болтавшаяся между раздвинутых бедер, не отталкивала. После первого опыта, когда пойманная девчонка начала бешено отбиваться в самый неподходящий момент, Саймон решил хорошенько их связывать. Результат ему нравился: руки прикованы наручниками к щиколоткам, между ног — распорка. Мордой в ковер, задница в воздухе — делай, что хочешь. Он хотел, еще бы, в яйцах аж звенело, вероятность сдохнуть обостряла ощущения на отлично. Внутри тикал секундомер, приближаясь к красному сектору. Саймон покрепче ухватил куколку за бока и вставил разом на всю длину, ненадолго замер, а потом принялся вколачиваться с энтузиазмом отбойного молотка. Парень попытался сжаться, замычал что-то, и Саймон похвалил себя за предусмотрительность. Кляп оказался совсем не лишним.

Пот заливал глаза, внутри копилась горячая лава, готовая выплеснуться наружу, под ладонями ходуном ходили напряженные мышцы. Куколка, кажется, стонала, мотала головой — Саймону было похуй. Он вытаскивал почти до конца и вламывался обратно, яйца шлепали о задницу, наслаждение поднималось все выше и выше по позвоночнику. Сейчас. Вот сейчас. Еще совсем чуть-чуть! Вдруг тело под ним напряглось, содрогнулось, растраханная дырка запульсировала, и — Саймон не поверил своим глазам — на полу образовалась лужица спермы. Куколки никогда не кончали под ним. Он вытаскивал член и смотрел, как корчится в агонии его жертва, искажается лицо, выламываются под немыслимыми углами руки и ноги. Однажды он сунул пальцы во влагалище умирающей куколки, и его стиснуло так, что он ожидал переломов. Обошлось. Но сейчас Саймон тупо пялился на чужую задницу, наливающиеся на бедрах синяки и пытался вдохнуть, но почему-то не получалось, не получалось, не получа…


End file.
